Be Mine!
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [Sequel of Hell Ya!—KaiHun Version] Berbeda dengan JongIn yang dijodohkan dengan preman kelas kakap di Sekolah Menengah Atas, ChanYeol lebih memilih menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi pendampingnya. Mungkin, BaekHyun—sepupu JongIn yang sudah berani-beraninya memanggil ChanYeol 'Honey' saat pertama kali bertemu. [FICDRAB ChanBaek] Warn Inside!


" **Hanya bertemu malaikat."**

 **.**

 **Title: Be Mine**

 **Rated: T**

 **Character(s): Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, Byun Jesper [Chelsea's brother/Ulzzang], Huang ZiTao, and Kim JongIn.**

 **Pair(s): Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Family, and Alternative Universal [AU].**

 **Disclaimer: SMEnt – EXO** _ **belongs to God and their parent.**_

 **Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Weird, Boring, FICLETDRABBLE.**

.

 _ **Sequel from 'Hell Ya!'—KaiHun Version**_ **.**

.

.

Telinganya terasa panas luar dalam. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya sang _eomma_ merentetinya dengan berbagai kalimat—yang menurut beliau—nasihat, mengenai betapa tuanya ChanYeol. _Okay, eomma_ nya tidak bermaksud untuk menua-nuakan umur ChanYeol; karena artinya bila anaknya saja tua, apa lagi sang _eomma_ — _ups!_ Tapi, _eomma_ nya itu selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa, ChanYeol yang baru berumur 24 tahun, sudah disuruh untuk cepat-cepat menikah. _Oh_ ayolah, dirinya saja baru memasuki dunia perkantoran yang sedang bagus-bagusnya, jadi kenapa harus memikirkan tentang pernikahan? Bukannya semakin fokus, ia justru akan pusing memikirkan anak dan istri. _Well,_ anggap saja dia itu seorang _workaholic_.

Napasnya keluar dengan pelan dari mulutnya. ChanYeol menyerah, dia sudah angkat tangan dengan ocehan _eomma_ nya yang tidak kunjung selesai kali ini. Lagi pula, apa susahnya menjawab 'iya'. Mungkin, nanti dirinya bisa menyewa seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dahi ChanYeol berkerut—t-tunggu, menyewa seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya disaat sang _eomma_ menyuruhnya segera menikah, itu tidak baik. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, justru akan memperumit hidupnya.

Bagaimana bila ia jatuh cinta pada orang sewaannya itu, namun terhalang oleh perjanjian konyol yang sudah mereka sepakati; kedua belah pihak yang bersangkutan tidak diizinkan untuk saling mencintai. _Oh Men_ —itu tidak lucu.

"Chan—ChanYeol! Apa kau mendengarkan, _Eomma?_ "

ChanYeol memutar bola matanya malas. Tahu begini ia tidak memilih libur hari ini. Badannya beranjak dari _sofa_ ruang tamu, dia berjongkok di depan ibunya dan mencium pipi sang _eomma_ , sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja aku mendengar semua yang kau bicarakan, _Eomma._ Kau tidak ingat anakmu ini memiliki telinga yang lebar?" Ibu ChanYeol tersenyum tipis. Bukan maksudnya menekankan ChanYeol untuk lekas memiliki pendamping. Tapi, apa yang bisa diharapkan oleh seorang ibu kepada anaknya yang sudah sukses, selain memiliki keluarga baru? Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah mengharapkan kehadiran seorang cucu. Seperti anak teman-temannya yang lain. Lagi pula, kalau ChanYeol tidak dipaksa seperti ini, dia tidak akan pernah menikah sampai kapanpun itu. _Type_ pekerja keras—salahkan saja ayahnya yang seenak jidatnya mewariskan sifat itu.

Kedua tangan _eomma_ menangkup pipi ChanYeol, dia memberikan kecupan pelan di dahi anak semata wayangnya itu, "Lantas kapan kau akan menikah?" Tangan besar ChanYeol mengamit dan menggenggam tangan _eomma_ nya, "Secepatnya. Tidak ada satu tahun, mungkin? Yang jelas, bukan saat ini. Karena, sekarang aku harus pergi ke rumah Tao. Dia sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan, karena akhirnya dia bisa membeli mobil dengan uangnya sendiri. _Heh_ —anak itu, benar-benar. Kinerjanya saja yang bagus, tapi otaknya masih seperti anak _labil_. Jadi, yang perlu _Eomma_ lakukan hanyalah duduk dan meminum teh hijau."

 _Eomma_ ChanYeol menghela napasnya. Anaknya ini, berbeda sekali dengan kebanyakan orang di luar sana. Disaat teman kerjanya yang lain sibuk memilih calon pendamping, ChanYeol justru hanya berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Hadiah kecil-kecilan dari seseorang pun jarang— _hah_. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ChanYeol itu anak yang—sangat—baik. Dia pemuda yang penuh kasih sayang, terutama kepada orang tuanya. Berpendidikan tinggi, setia, mapan, murah senyum, pandai memasak, dan berbagai hal lainnya yang dapat memenuhi kriteria laki-laki impian setiap orang. ChanYeol juga termasuk kederetan anak penurut— _yeah,_ terkecuali jika menyangkut pernikahan semacam ini.

Permasalahannya di sini adalah ChanYeol cinta mati pada pekerjaanya. Dia tidak ada niatan untuk menikah sebelum dia bosan dengan pekerjaannya. _Ada-ada saja_. Kenapa tidak sekalian menikahi gulungan-gulungan kertas di kantornya?

Tangan kecil sang _eomma_ mengusap surai bayi besarnya penuh kasih, "Dasar kau ini. _Eomma_ akan pegang janjimu. Kalau sampai lebih dari satu tahun kau tidak juga menikah, _eomma_ akan menarikmu dari Korea dan memindahkanmu ke negara antah berantah jauh dari rumah."

" _Aigoo_ ...aku benar-benar takut," balasnya dengan penuh canda. Namun, melihat tidak ada respon dari _eomma_ nya, ChanYeol menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengamit tangan sang _Eomma_ dan mecium punggung tangan itu, "Aku berjanji, _Eomma_. Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

Bohong kalau sampai ChanYeol mengatakan jika pesta yang diadakan Tao adalah pesta kecil-kecilan. Mana ada sebuah perayaan kecil yang mengundang _band_ lokaldisertai berbagai kerlap kerlip lampu hias seperti ini. Matanya berkeliling dan mendapati mobil baru Tao dipamerkan di tengah kebun ajaib itu, bibirnya terangkat ke atas, " _Heh,_ dasar bocah!"

"— _Dobi!_ Kemari!" Kepalanya sontak menengok ke samping. Mengalihkan atensinya pada dua orang pemuda yang tengah memegang segelas anggur dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, seakan mengajaknya bersulang. ChanYeol terkekeh dengan tingkah kedua _sohib_ nya—mereka itu, kalau soal hal-hal yang berbau seperti ini memang nomor satu. Kaki panjangnya segera saja melangkah mendekati Tao dan JongIn, sebelum dirinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan membuat bajunya terasa lengket dan basah. Dahi ChanYeol berkerut tidak suka. Padahal tadi dia sudah berdandan rapi agar selepas dari perayaan ini, dirinya bisa kembali ke kantor. Kepalanya mendongak, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang menabrak dan membuat pakaiannya basah seperti ini.

 _Eh?_

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 4 tahun sedang memandangnya berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangan mungilnya berada di perutnya—yang juga terkena cipratan susu dan sekarang gelasnya sudah terkelungkup di atas tanah. Sepertinya itu satu-satunya susu yang bisa menyelamatkan kehausannya sekarang. ChanYeol jadi tidak tega memarahi anak itu, lagi pula di pesta seperti ini bagaimana bisa ada anak kecil? Sejenak, ia mengusap-usap noda di bajunya dengan sapu tangan, kemudian ChanYeol mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak tersebut. Sayang, bukannya menenangkan anak itu, jutru ChanYeol membuatnya menangis.

" _Huwa_... _Appa! Samchon!_ "

Berhubung ChanYeol tidak punya pengalaman apa-apa dengan anak kecil, jadi yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanya mengusap pipi tembam itu dan menyuruhnya diam dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir berkerut lucu itu. Awalnya memang berhasil, anak itu secara perlahan menghentikan tangisnya. Dengan mata merah, anak itu menatap ChanYeol dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. ChanYeol tersenyum, dia mengusap pelan rambut hitam anak laki-laki itu, "Jangan menangis lagi. Paman tidak akan marah. Lain kali, berjalanlah dengan hati-hati. Sayang 'kan, bila susumu tumpah seperti itu."

 _Mission failed!_

Lengkungan di bibir anak itu menurun, matanya kembali berlinang air mata—dan dia menangis lagi, lebih keras. ChanYeol mengerang tidak berdaya, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Salahkan dirinya yang lemah terhadap anak-anak. Sehingga tidak mengerti apa-apa untuk menenangkan seorang bocah.

" _Omo!_ Ada apa ini? Jesper?" ChanYeol melihat seorang gadis— _ah,_ pemuda rupanya—berjalan menghampiri anak itu. Dia segera menggendong bocah tersebut, dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kecil itu. Mata indahnya bertubrukkan dengan matanya, membuat ChanYeol gugup tanpa sebab, "Maaf, apakah Jesper mengganggu, Anda?" ChanYeol menelan salivanya kasar, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Bagaimana bisa, ada seorang pemuda yang memiliki aura bidadari seperti ini? Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, dan orang di depannya masih sama, tidak berubah. Itu artinya, ini nyata. ChanYeol tertawa bodoh, dia mengusap tengkuknya _nervous_ , dan menjulurkan tangannya kemudian, "Perkenalkan, saya Park ChanYeol. Panggil saja, ChanYeol. _Oh—_ dia adikmu, ya? Anak yang manis dan lucu, dan— _uh-oh!_ Dia tidak menggangguku sama sekali, hanya saja tadi sempat bertabrakan denganku dan susunya tumpah ke tanah."

Mata _berlian_ pemuda itu memicing ke arah bajunya, hampir melelehkan ChanYeol saat itu juga—bahkan berpikiran kotor. _Sial!_ Baru kali ini dia bertekuk lutut di hadapan seseorang; baru dikenalnya pula. "Apakah noda di bajumu itu, bekas susu Jesper?" ChanYeol melirik pakaiannya, lantas tertawa kikuk seraya mencoba menutupi bajunya itu dengan kemejanya yang tidak terkancing. Dia harus membuat Jesper _respect_ kepadanya, "Tidak—tidak! Ini tadi terkena krim kue _tart_ di sebelah sana." Lagi-lagi, mata bidadara itu menyipit mencari celah di balik tawa anehnya ChanYeol, kemudian dia menghela napasnya. Tuhan! Helaan napasnya saja hampir membuat ChanYeol berkeringat.

"Maafkan Jesper kalau dia sudah menumpahkan susu itu di bajumu, _err—_ ChanYeol- _ssi_." Senyumnya terkembang lebih lebar ketika orang itu menyebutkan namanya, "Tidak apa-apa, _Babe_ — _Ah,_ maksudku tidak apa-apa. Ya, itu tidak masalah."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil, dia membungkuk pelan dan pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menggendong Jesper; sesekali dia juga membenarkan posisi Jesper dalam pelukannya. Benar-benar, istri idaman. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat ChanYeol penasaran. Karena ia samar-samar mendengar laki-laki itu menggumamkan sesuatu, sebelum pergi. Pengucapannya seperti, "Terima kasih, _Honey_."

Badannya dalam sekejap menegang. _Honey?_ Dia merespon ucapannya? Seseorang tolong ChanYeol! Dia—pingsan dalam keadaan berdiri!

.

.

"Kau ini, lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hanya bertemu malaikat."

"Oh Tuhan! Apa itu artinya kau akan meninggal, ChanYeol?!" JongIn memukul belakang kepala Tao pelan, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun Tao lebih tua darinya, tapi sifatnya tidak menunjukkan sama sekali bahwa dia lebih tua daripada dirinya. Dulu, sewaktu dirinya sudah memiliki mobil sendiri, tidak ada perayaan sama sekali. Lebih baik, ia tabung dan digunakan pada saat-saat tertekan. Seperti, membelikan berbagai macam hal yang bisa membuat _eomma_ nya bahagia dan melupakan perjodohannya dengan seorang berandalan sekolah.

 _Apakah itu semacam suap_?

Kalaupun itu memang satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa terbebas dengan iblis menyeramkan itu, maka JongIn akan mengatakan 'iya' tanpa ragu. JongIn menepuk pundak ChanYeol, menyadarkan pemuda jangkung itu dari segala khayalannya.

"Aku harus segera pergi, ini sudah malam, dan kebetulan aku tidak datang sendirian kemari—itu mereka datang."

ChanYeol dan Tao menoleh bersama. Kedua mata mereka seakan mau keluar, melihat siapa orang yang datang bersama JongIn. ChanYeol menyunggingkan senyum 10 _watt._ Katanya kalau jodoh itu tidak kemana 'kan?

"Perkenalkan, dia Byun BaekHyun. Baru saja datang dari _Incheon_ , dan jagoan ini," JongIn mengambil Jesper dari pelukkan BaekHyun. Berbanding jauh sekali sikapnya saat bersama ChanYeol, JongIn malah dengan santainya mencubiti pipi, hidung, dagu anak itu dan membuatnya tertawa lepas—ChanYeol jadi iri pada JongIn, "Dia adalah Jesper. Jangan salah, dia bukan adik BaekHyun atau keponakannya, tapi dia anak BaekHyun. Anak kandungnya, Byun Jesper. _Well_ , anggap saja BaekHyun itu _single parent_. _Nah,_ sudah selesai acara perkenalannya. Jadi, Tao, ChanYeol, aku sebaiknya pergi terlebih dulu. Sebelum jagoan ini tertidur. Pesta yang menyenangkan, Tao. _Thank's._ "

Tao membalas ucapan JongIn dengan memberi hormat kecil dengan dua jarinya. Perayaan kecil-kecilan seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa. Kemudian, JongIn, BaekHyun, dan Jesper pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun, baru saja berjalan dua langkah, tangan JongIn sudah digapai ChanYeol. "Ada apa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan JongIn, pemuda _happy virus_ itu mendekati BaekHyun. Ia menatap kristal bening itu dengan intens; antara kagum, takjub, bangga—karena walau BaekHyun masih muda; mungkin baru saja lulus SMA, tapi dia sudah bisa mendidik anaknya dengan baik—dan terpesona.

"Chan—"

"—Izinkan aku menikahi sepupumu."

Bagai awan mendung dengan petir menyambar. JongIn pun menaruh tangannya di dahinya, dan Tao mengurut pangkal hidungnya. BaekHyun hanya tersenyum malu-malu-geli. Sedangkan Jesper, menggigit-gigit kemeja JongIn. Sebal dengan sendirinya, sepertinya dia merasakan bau-bau tidak mengenakkan setelah hari ini.

.

Jadi, tidak perlu menunggu satu tahun lagi, 'kan?

.

.

 **.The End.**

Sebut saja ini _sequel_ dari _fanfic_ KaiHun yang pernah saya buat beberapa waktu lalu [ _Hell Ya!_ ], karena _fanfic_ itu dengan ini masih ada sangkut pautnya, walau sedikit. Maunya _sih,_ buat _fanfic_ baru dengan tema kedua _fanfic ficlet/drabble_ ini.

Kai & SeHun – pembisnis sukses & preman sekolah di usia yang tidak muda.

ChanYeol & BaekHyun – pekerja kantoran yang sedang berada di puncak kejayaan & pemuda lulusan SMA yang telah memiliki anak.

Tapi, dipikir-pikir dulu, _deh_.

 _So, Mind to Review?_

 _ **Regard,**_

 **-Arcoffire-Redhair-**


End file.
